The Adventures Of Tracer, Mei and, Widowmaker
by OWNS
Summary: This is a very lewd story about Tracer, Mei, Widowmaker.
1. Chapter 1

This story is lewd warning! "Sunny day eh, love?" Tracer asks Widowmaker as she is fixing blueberry pancakes. "It is isn't." Widowmaker replies, "Can you pass me the batter?" Widowmaker asks Tracer. "Sure love." Tracer replies. Tracer picks up the batter off the counter and hands it to Widowmaker, as Tracer stares at the apron Widowmaker is wearing. Tracer notices that Widowmaker is wearing nothing but the apron and grasps Widowmaker's ass, "Oh! you scared me, you finally noticed that I wasn't wearing anything." Widowmaker says. Tracer lifts the apron and looks then walks away to the couch, Tracer is wearing nothing but a see through gown. Widowmaker cleans up the mess she made from the pancakes and, then walks over to the window to enjoy the scenery. After that she walks back to the couch and, snuggles up with Tracer then turns on the TV Tracer touches her boobs and kisses her. "We need to get ready to back out there we can't be taking these breaks anymore Tracer." Widowmaker says "I know love, I would say we go tomorrow though I want to spend more time with you." Tracer says. "See there's my point we can't stay here we need to fight." Widowmaker says "C'mon love, one more night please?" Tracer asks "Fine, but this is on you if we get another complaint." Widowmaker replies. "Thank you love, you won't regret it tonight." Tracer says as she winks at Widowmaker and kisses her.

Tracer watches as she takes her apron off and sees her pussy and tits Tracer feels like going over there and ravaging her. Too late for that though it's 2:00 in the afternoon Widowmaker only allows that at night, Widowmaker is now dressed in her usual outfit(same as her battle outfit) and, just in case her rifle. As Tracer was getting dressed Widowmaker comes over and grasps her boob, "What was that for?" Tracer asks "Payback." Widowmaker replies. Tracer thought of tonight romantic setting, at night roses glow in the moonlight the smell of Widowmakers scent in Tracers nose as she lays onto the bed naked. Widowmaker also naked she kisses her and passionately makes love to her, but that was only a though in Tracer's mind until tonight. Tracer and Widowmaker walk out the front door, Tracer locks the door and catches up with Widowmaker. They step out the apartment complex as they walk by the sakura trees that have just barely blossomed Widowmaker and Tracer both look up at the sky and see the beautiful sun. They look over the scenery of more sakura trees and bushes and see Mei just over the hill in front of them. "Hey! over her Tracer, Widowmaker!" Mei Yells they walk over there and see Mei in her bathing suit and she walks to meet them. "How are you love?" Tracer asks "I'm just fine how are you two?" Mei Asks "We're doing fine also." Widowmaker replies. Mei jumps into the pool Widowmaker and Tracer notice that Mei looks just as sexy as themselves. "Umm... do you wanna come hangout with me and Widow?" Tracer asks "Sure I would love to." Mei replies. "Okay well c'mon then." Widowmaker says "Can I get dressed first?" Mei asks "You don't need a giant coat in the middle of summer Mei.' Widowmaker replies "You're fine in your bikini let's go love." As Widowmaker, Tracer, and Mei pass by the shops and stands the flying cars giant skyscrapers with vertical billboards. That promote water brands usually after a while an Overwatch ad would come up.

"Hey do you think there will be any new recruits this year?" Mei asks "No I don't think so love." Tracer replies "Well if there were any I'm pretty sure that anyone outside the program would here about it even us." Widowmaker says. "Do you want to go get something to eat?" Mei asks "Sure." Widowmaker replies "Sure, love." Tracer also replies "Okay then where do you want to go?' Mei asks Tracer and Widowmaker finally made a choice and went to an Italian restaurant "So Mei wanna come back to our place after we're done eating?" Tracer asks "Sure what are we going to do?" Mei Asks "Swim I guess..." Tracer replies. As they walk back to the apartment complex mercy finally came over to talk to them "Hello how are you?" Mercy asks them all. They all said just fine and their conversation didn't last very long and were back on their way to the apartment complex. "Tracer are you swimming?" Mei asks "Yes I invited you too swim why wouldn't I." Tracer replies "Then get your swimsuit on!" Mei yells. Tracer walks back into the apartment and takes her clothes off and, Widowmaker comes out of nowhere and starts to kiss Tracer and rubs her pussy. As Tracer moans Mei keeps yelling for her to get into the pool "Widowmaker not now." Tracer says "But when?" Widowmaker asks. "Later tonight." Tracer replies Mei get's out of the pool and comes to find tracer in her room still getting dressed into her bikini. "You're really slow c'mon!" Mei yells "Fine I'm coming." Tracer says

Later tonight Tracer and, Widowmaker were making love when Mei knocks at the door Tracer wraps a blanket around her and walks to the door. "Hello Mei."Tracer says "Hey Tracer may I come in?" Mei asks "Of course you can, love." Tracer replies Mei sees Widowmaker naked in the bedroom while her pussy is soaking wet "Umm sorry did I interfere in something here?" Mei asks " No of course not, love do you want to join us?" Tracer asks " What do you mean by join us?" Mei asks " We want you too live with us, Widowmaker and I love you very much and would like to make love with you." Tracer replies "Umm... wow okay I would love to join."Mei says Mei steps into the room with Widowmaker and starts licking her soaking wet pussy. Tracer finds a strapon and tightens it around her waist and inserts it into Mei's mouth and, while Tracer is sitting on Widowmaker's face. Tracer is getting really wet, so wet that it is dripping down Widowmakers face Mei comes all over the bottom of the bed and Widowmaker comes all over Mei. Tracer comes all over Widowmaker's face making it even wetter than it already was Widowmaker would never stop until she was full satisfied then keeps licking Tracer's pussy ravaging her pussy. Spreading her ass cheeks and licking and, licking then takes the strapon off of Tracer then tightens it around her waist and starts fucking Tracer until she came again.

Tracer woke up first and put on her gown, then Mei woke up and put on her tight panties and tight bra, Widowmaker then woke up and didn't put on any clothes. "Are you trying to make me horny, love?" Tracer asks Widowmaker "I'm pretty sure I already did." Widowmaker replies and walks over to Tracer and kisses her and then walks over to Mei and kisses her too. Widowmaker lays down on the couch and starts watching TV while Tracer is opening the skylight instead of the all the shutters. Widowmaker is going to a doctor to get an checkup for a simple cough she had and some other things while me and Mei are home together. "Hey, love hungry?" Tracer asks "Sure what do you have?' Mei asks "We have pancakes, waffles, french toast, and cereal." Tracer replies. "Well just make me some french toast please." Mei says "Okay, love". Tracer says. Widowmaker is back from the doctor and she said everything is normal, just as usual whenever Widowmaker goes somewhere she always wears jeans. Tracer gave Mei her french toast "Thanks Tracer." Mei says "No problem, love." Tracer says they all go into the living room to watch TV, then Tracer and Mei go swimming Widowmaker said she didn't feel good so she stayed inside. after they were done swimming it was about time for dinner Widowmaker has already made dinner, they all grab a plate then sit down. "Well how was everyone's day?" Mei asks "Good, love" Tracer replies "Also good thank you for asking." Widowmaker replies "Your welcome." Mei says. After that they all went into the bedroom, and laid down to go to sleep Tracer felt something weird touching her ass, she checks under the covers and sees a monster dick and it was erect. Tracer turned around and saw Widowmaker smiling and whispers " Yea sorry I didn't tell you about this but I had a operation I still have a pussy but I also have a dick." Widowmaker says "So that means you can fuck me?" Tracer asks "Yes I did this for you and Mei for more pleasure." Widowmaker replies. She pulls down her panties and shows her huge dick off to tracer and Mei opens her eyes and she can't believe it. Tracer starts sucking Widowmaker's dick deep throating only the tip of the dick Widowmaker trys to shove the dick all the way down her throat. Widowmaker almost came inside Tracer's mouth but instead she moved onto Mei's mouth and stuck it all the way down her throat she gagged a little but loved the taste of Widowmaker's cum. Widowmaker tries to insert her huge dick into Tracer's small tight pussy It barely fit in she ravaged her pussy blood started to trickle out. But it was no big deal you could see Widowmaker's dick from inside Tracer's stomach Mei started to fuck Widowmaker's pussy with a strapon. They all moaned, but mostly Tracer was moaning of absolute pleasure Widowmaker started moving.

Tracer started to cry of joy she loved Widowmaker so much for doing this. Mei thought about getting this operation also she wants to fuck Tracer even harder with two huge dicks in her pussy and asshole. Tracer wanted more she came so much, Widowmaker came three times. Next morning they all woke up they decided to go shopping today, for new clothes they went their different ways cause they all liked different stores. Widowmaker likes dark clothing, Tracer like orange and white, Mei just likes plain white and maybe some blue. They all met back at the apartment and discussed their time at the stores "Well I spent most of my pocket money." Mei says "Yea I've got none left too, love." Tracer says "I've got some left but it's just change."Widowmaker says.(TOO BE CONTINUED)


	2. Chapter 2

This second chapter is about Tracer's thoughts in more chapters we will go into other character's minds.

I usually start my day off with Widowmaker making me breakfast or just myself making breakfast most of the time it's just myself but Widowmaker makes breakfast for herself and adds mine into the mix. Mei doesn't really eat breakfast she eats a piece of bread we ask her do you want anything but she always said no, Widowmaker is always wearing that apron whenever she cooks. Also she decides not to wear any other clothes under it which is fine Mei and I don't really care about it. Ever since Widowmaker's operation we have been making love almost every night, Mei is also talking about getting the operation also which that's her choice not mine or Widowmaker's. Mei keeps asking us over and over sometimes Widowmaker and I just give up and say yes just do it, Which she wants to do it but then thinks about what can happen if something goes wrong with the operation. "Mei the operation didn't even hurt after it only stung a little, and you would still have your pussy." Widowmaker says "Yea I know Widowmaker." Mei says. Well Mei decided to get the operation today she came back after a few hours of being there. "Hey Widowmaker you were right it didn't even hurt." Mei says "Like I told you." Widowmaker says Mei pulls her pants down then her panties, "Woah Mei your dick is bigger than mine." Widowmaker says "I know I just said whatever the biggest and they gave me this one." Mei says. "Wait are you two planning on teaming up on me?" Tracer says "Yup." Mei says "That's probably one of the reasons she got it." Widowmaker says. All I thought about at this moment was pulling down Widowmaker's pants then sucking Mei's huge dick and Widowmaker fucking my ass, As i went over to Widowmaker and pulled of her pants I fingered her pussy while I was sucking her dick. While Mei was fucking my pussy the dick barely fit into my pussy blood trickling out as she shoved it in farther, Widowmaker takes her huge dick out of my mouth and sticks it in my ass while groping my tits hard. They both came into my pussy and ass, and kept switching in between over and over, they kept cumming and cumming until then I finally came everywhere. Some of it was blood from my ass being tore apart by Widowmaker's huge dick, Mei also destroyed my pussy, cum wouldn't stop flowing out of my ass and pussy after a couple of minutes after we were done.

Widowmaker said we should do something today all together I said we haven't done that in a while so we should Mei isn't much of a person who goes outside Widowmaker and I would have to force her out. "Mei come on, love!" I say as she is getting dressed with one tit out of her coat and her panties barely on, 'Yea come on Mei!" Widowmakre yells "Okay ready" Mei says. I noticed she had her coat on and I unzipped it and found no clothes on underneath it, "Really Mei?" I ask "Yea you were rushing me and all my clothes are small and takes a while to get on." Mei replies "It doesn't matter as long as you keep it zipped up." Widowmaker says I look at the pants Mei is wearing and it's jeans I unzip her jeans she if she's wearing any under garments. "Your not wearing panties either?" I ask "Nope I don't think a random person would just come over here and unzip my jeans like you do." Mei replies "Well what if your pants fell down?" I ask "I don't think they would I have belt on." Mei replies. "What if just pulled them down?" I ask "You wouldn't." Mei replies "Your right but I would at home though." I say. Later that night we were watching TV, Widowmaker wanted to make something but Mei wanted to get something somewhere. Widowmaker stayed home while Mei and I went out for something to eat Italian was our choice, "So Mei... how's it been since the operation?" Tracer asks "It's been amazing in bed with you guys." Mei replies right after we were done with our food we walked back horny as hell kissing each other every corner we turned. Mei and I got home there was a line of candles leading into our bedroom with a vanilla like scent Widowmaker naked with her huge dick laying on the side of her thigh, "What's this, love?" Tracer asks as she is getting undressed. "It's for you and Mei." Widowmaker says Mei takes her clothes rapidly and lays onto the bed to start sucking Widowmaker's dick, I walk over and start sucking Mei's huge dick while I finger myself Mei throws me around and thrusts in her dick in my pussy while Widowmaker is shoving her huge dick into my mouth. Widowmaker cums down into my throat, I can feel the cum sliding down some gushing out of my mouth as Mei keeps fucking my pussy, it feels like she's turned it inside out. Mei cums into my pussy i start sucking Widowmaker's dick now as Mei licks my pussy as I cum into Mei's mouth. END oF CHAPTER NEW CHAPTER COMING SOON.


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is about Mei before she went with Widowmaker and Tracer more chapters after this! :D

I was hanging out with Mercy today I saw Widowmaker and Tracer hanging outside again I don't know what's up with those two. They always seem to be kissing, I had sex with Mercy last night having sex with her is really good I don't know why but she really likes me. I'm planning on hanging out with her tonight also, Mercy lives next to the blossom tree while I live next to Tracer and Widowmaker near the community pool they always go swimming. Everyday I see them out there I'm usually always inside writing and drawing something, some times I draw scenery- "Mei are you in here?" Mercy asks "Yea I'm in here Mercy!" Mei replies. "Hey Mei what are you doing? you coming out?" Mercy asks "Yea in a minute let me get properly dressed." Mei replies before Mercy came in I was barely wearing anything I get really hot even just wearing a tank top. so I'm wearing nothing for my breasts and some short shorts. As I get dressed I put on my usual heavy coat and blue tank top, 'Mei come on already!" Mercy yells "I'm coming Mercy." Mei says. I get up and I style my hair like it always is, I walk out the door with Mercy, Mercy kisses me and says she loves me "Mercy I love you too." Mei says "Where do you want to go for dinner I'll pay cause you payed last time." Mercy asks "Hmm, let's go for greek?" Mei asks. "Yea sure that's fine." Mercy replies Mercy and I head out I lock the door behind me, Mercy leads the way to her car Mercy and I get into the car. Mercy starts the car and parks it by the place we get out and head inside.

Once Mercy and I were inside there was no one in the restaurant so we were pretty much alone Mercy got whatever it was called I forgot and I got this weird stuff it was good though. Once we were done we got back in the car and Mercy parked it over in an dark alleyway "So Mei I was thinking since we had sex a couple days ago we should do it again." Mercy says "We should've done it earlier than now." Mei says "I know but I said why not now." Mercy says as she is pulling down my pants and panties she starts licking my pussy while I'm grabbing her ass feeling how smooth and round it is. I turn Mercy around rapidly as I start to lick her pussy harder and harder as she is moaning louder and louder then she finally cums right inside my mouth. I enjoyed the taste, and always will As she starts to lick my pussy gently then gradually starts to lick harder as I moan. I can tell she loves me as she kisses me gently but passionately "Mercy I love you so much." Mei says "I love you too." Mercy says. Next morning Mercy and I woke up in the same bed together Mercy got up, "Mei I have to go home I'll see you later." Mercy says.

As I walk in my door I take my coat off and then lay down onto my bed and fall asleep watching TV. I woke up and do my usual which is go out and get breakfast with Mercy, she has been really nice to me lately I'm pretty sure she's going to throw a surprise party for birthday in a few days. Tracer and Widowmaker walked by today looks they were going out to eat it looks like they wanted to say something to me but they didn't say anything though. I ate out myself tonight at a Mexican restaurant it was really good, "Mei come out!" Mercy yells "What is it?" Mei asks 'I want show you something." Mercy replies as she is walking through the door she takes my hand, "Get in the car Mei, please?" Mercy asks "Okay fine." Mei replies as she is putting her coat on. "Where are we going?" Mei asks "You'll find out sooner or later..." Mercy replies as we pull into her driveway. Mercy grabs my hand opens the door and leads me into her room, I noticed that there were candles everywhere around the room with a rose kind of scent she pulls my coat off and takes my tank top off and starts sucking on my tit while I moan. Mercy starts to finger my pussy and wiggling her finger around in my pussy she starts to bend down and lick my pussy, then I start to take her clothes off and suck her tits each one by one as she starts to kiss me. Mercy grabs a dildo from the other room and tightens it around her waist and starts to fuck me while we're kissing I also was fingering her asshole we both cum at the same time.

Tracer and Widowmaker came over today and said they both loved me and I now I live with them. Mercy calls me every now and then and she invites me over whenever I say I'm going out I go hangout with Mercy and eat dinner. Even whenever they make dinner I just say I'm not hungry. They don't really know about my relationship with Mercy they just say the basic greeting like hi or hello and the conversation only lasts about two minutes. I have sex with them but I don't really put much effort I'm just in it for the pleasure, but having sex with Mercy makes me feel loved and instead of Tracer and Widowmaker. I don't have sex or kiss them passionately only Mercy my on true love she still contacts me after a while everyday, Mercy can come over whenever she wants but she never does, she thinks that Tracer and Widowmaker doesn't like her but that's not true.(END OF CHAPTER MORE COMING SOON.)


	4. Chapter 4

Well here's another chapter of The Adventure's of Tracer, Mei and, Widowmaker Enjoy.

"Well what are we going to be doing today, love?" Tracer asks "I don't know Tracer what do you want to do?" Widowmaker asks as they're laying by the pool "Mei is gone so we're all alone, so let's go get something to eat.' Tracer replies "Okay." Widowmaker says. Widowmaker and Tracer get in their car and drive down to the closet fast food restaurant for something quick to eat, "So how's the food Tracer?" Widowmaker asks "Well it's fast food, love not the best." Tracer replies "Well I don't think it's that bad it's an average for me." Widowmaker says "But we're not going to eat it everyday right, love?" Tracer asks "Of course not." Widowmaker replies. As they finish Widowmaker opens the car door and she sits down and rips her pants open, Tracer instantly sees. "Hey can we get to the house fast I want to do something special together, love?" Tracer asks "Yes I'll hurry." Widowmaker replies when Tracer and Widowmaker get home Tracer threw Widowmaker on the bed and started to deep throat her huge dick. Tracer sucks Widowmakers dick while grabbing her tits, Widowmaker is messing with Tracer's ass while she sucks her dick Widowmaker turns over Tracer and starts fucking Tracer's asshole with blood dripping down her dick as Tracer's eyes roll up in pleasure Tracer finally comes. Tracer turns over and starts sucking Widowmaker's dick again and cum's all over Tracer's face with cum everywhere.

Mei walks in the door and sees Widowmaker and Tracer naked in the bed with cum everywhere, Mei cleans up the cum and covers them up with a blanket. Next morning Tracer wakes up, "Hey Mei what's going on, love?" Tracer asks "Oh nothing, I didn't want to tell you this but I guess I have too, I'm moving out." Mei replies "Oh okay well I'll go break the news to Widowmaker." Mei packs up all her stuff then says goodbye to Tracer and Widowmaker. Mercy pulls up into the driveway and Mei and Mercy drive away. "Well Mei is gone what now, love?" Tracer asks "I don't know how about what we did before we asked Mei to stay with us." Widowmaker replies. Tracer and Widowmaker both put on their bikinis and go out to sun bathe, "It feels empty without Mei." Widowmaker says "I know, love but she loved someone else more than us two." Tracer says.


End file.
